Koreatown
It used to be hot, it becomes cool. It used to be strong, it becomes weak. It used to be sparkling, it becomes dull. This is what they did with the march on Washington. They joined it. They didn’t integrate it; they infiltrated it. They joined it, became a part of it, took it over. And as they took it over, it lost its militancy. They ceased to be angry. They ceased to be hot. They ceased to be uncompromising. Why, it even ceased to be a march. It became a picnic, a circus. Nothing but a circus, with clowns and all. You had one right here in Detroit —— I saw it on television —— with clowns leading it. I know you don’t like what I’m saying, but I’m going to tell you anyway. ’Cause I can prove what I’m saying. If you think I’m telling you wrong, you bring me those Obamabuck$ accounting ledgers and see if they’ll deny it over a microphone. No, it was a sellout. It was a takeover. When James Baldwin came in from Paris, they wouldn’t let him talk, ’cause they couldn’t make him go by the script. Burt Lancaster read the speech that Baldwin was supposed to make; they wouldn’t let Baldwin get up there, ’cause they know Baldwin’s liable to say anything. They controlled it so tight —— they told those South Koreans what time to hit town, how to come, where to stop, what signs to carry, what song to sing, what speech they could make, and what speech they couldn’t make; and then told them to get out of town by sundown. And everyone of those Toms was out of town by sundown. Now I know you don’t like my saying this. But I can back it up. It was a circus, a performance that beat anything Hollywood could usually do, the performance of the year. Obama and those other three devils should get an Academy Award for the best actors ’cause they acted like they really were Constitutional Scholars and Wise Politicians With Academic Credentials and fooled a whole lot of people who can't tell a Xerox from a Nokia. And the six Negro leaders should get an award too, for the best supporting cast. As long as the bushman sent you to Korea, you bled. He sent you to Germany, you bled. He sent you to the South Pacific to fight the Japanese, you bled. You bleed for bush people. But when it comes time to seeing your neighbourhood churches being bombed and little blonde girls murdered, you haven’t got any air raid siren. You bleed when the bush man says bleed; you bite when the bush man says bite; and you bark when the bush man says bark. How can you justify your museums/churches preaching Obamabuck$ and ''your ''little girls being X-raped by Obama, and at the same time you’re going to violent with ninjas who aren't even mutants, and somebody else that you don’t even know? iolence is America